


(Not) Weird

by AutisticWriter



Series: Femslash February [38]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Musicians, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Silly, Taxis, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: The Pussycats chat in the taxi after a concert.Sentence 49: “Because that’s not weird at all.”





	(Not) Weird

The concert went well, as always. The Pussycats performed to the best of their abilities, singing and playing their instruments up on stage as the huge crowd clamoured and cheered and loved every note they played. And, to Josie, the hour they spent on stage seemed to pass in a blur of applause and chords and even a bit of microphone feedback.

But it’s over now, and they head backstage. The three girls are exhausted, but chat to their manager (“Great show again tonight, girls!” he says, clapping Josie on the shoulder) and the crew as they take of their microphones and earpieces for them, and happily sign autographs for the few people with VIP tickets. And by the time all of this is done, they are even more exhausted.

So when they get into the taxi to travel to their hotel, Josie is incredibly grateful for the chance to sit down. In the back of the cab, she slumps in her seat, sat between her band mates/girlfriends. Valerie holds her hand, whilst Melody slings her arm around her shoulders. Josie sighs in contentment, so glad for this peaceful moment with her girlfriends.

When Melody speaks, it actually makes her jump.

“Do you know what I fancy?” she says.

“No, what?” Valerie mumbles, nearly falling asleep.

“Back at the hotel, I wanna have an ice bath.”

Valerie sits up sharply, wide awake again. “An ice bath?!”

“Because that’s not weird at all,” Josie mutters.

“Shut up,” Melody says, but she’s smiling as she gently nudges Josie in the ribs. “It’s meant to be really good for you.”

“Whatever you say,” Josie says, closing her eyes and leaning their heads together. “But I’m gonna have a cup of cocoa instead.”

“Me too,” Valerie mumbles, falling asleep again.

And Melody grins.


End file.
